House Arrest
by Storyteller35
Summary: A Bakudeku one shot that has been floating around my brain for a bit. Bakugo is pent up after the battle at Ground Beta and goes to Izuku's dorm to relieve some steam. Little does he know that he is about to get much more than he bargained for. Please enjoy


_I don't typically do one-shots, so I thought I would give it a try. I am working on my other stories. My job has been crazy lately and I've been stuck in a writing rut. Let me know what you think._

_I do not own My Hero Academia or its characters. Please enjoy_

Bakugo growled as he stared at the ceiling of his dorm room, laying on his bed. One could say that being under house arrest was annoying, but they would wrong. It wasn't irritating, it was utter hell on earth. After he and Izuku finished cleaning the common areas and collecting everyone's trash, they would typically go back to their dorm rooms and study. For Bakugo, studying didn't take much time anyway. He would then work out, but even then there wasn't much he could do while being restricted to the dorms.

He shot up, his hands sparking as the muscles in his hands twitched. His fight with Izuku had helped him relieve some stress, however; it also left him feeling open, exposed. He avoided looking at Izuku at all costs, feeling like the damn nerd could hear his every thought.

It didn't help that the fight had left his emotions in a tailspin. It was a battle he shouldn't have won, but Izuku's words kept echoing through his head.

_ "__I wanted to see what you would become! That's why I kept chasing after you!"_

Those words dug at him, his brain couldn't process them. It made him feel weird. It erased all of his anger, warmed his cheeks as his stomach flipped and churned. Images flashed in his mind, not of pummeling the damned nerd into the ground but holding him in his arms. At night, dreams plagued him of getting lost in those large green eyes, watching as Izuku's tongue flicked out and wetted his lips before he leaned down and pressed-.

He shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts. There was no chance of that happening. His hand gripped to a fist as he slammed it against his bed. One thing he did know, he needed to see Izuku, even if it was to fight again.

**X**

Izuku finished up his reps with his dumbbell when he heard a loud knock on the door. He looked over at the clock.

'No one should be back from class yet?' He thought as he placed the dumbbell on the floor and walked over and opened the door to see Bakugo on the other side.

"K-Kacchan?" He said as Bakugo pushed past him into the room, "W-What are you doing here?"

Bakugo looked around, glaring at the walls and shelves around him, "Damn nerd, did they just let you drop your old bedroom into the dorms or what?"

Izuku swallowed slightly as he slowly shut the door, _'That's right, Kacchan had gone to sleep before the girls mentioned going around and looking at one another's dorm rooms.' _He thought. Bakugo would also be the only one who knew what his old bedroom looked like. Izuku slowly turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

Bakugo stayed silent, not one-hundred percent sure what he was doing here. As his eyes scanned the room, he kicked off his house shoes and sat on Izuku's bed, his eyes falling onto the All Might theme sheets that lay beneath him.

"How the hell did you even find these large enough for these beds?" Bakugo stated, glaring at the sheets with one eyebrow raised. The beds were long twin beds, and finding standard sheets for them was difficult.

"Custom order" Izuku mumbled, his eyes falling to the floor.

Bakugo rolled his eyes, "Fan-boy." He growled under his breath.

The silence settled around them like a thick fog. Izuku made his way over to his desk and slowly sat on his desk chair, attempting to understand the current situation he was in. For one thing, Kacchan was in his dorm room, acting like this was a regular occurrence for them. He also had no idea why he was here, sitting on his bed like a king claiming his throne.

His eyes slowly drifted to Bakugo, whose face held a hard glare.

"What are you looking at?" Bakugo growled

He sighed softly. This wasn't going to happen. Not now, not in his dorm room. He stood up and leaned against his desk.

"Do you want to talk about the fight?" The question came out before he had a chance to stop it. Bakugo tensed, his deltoid twitching beneath the skin, his hands sparking slightly.

"Look," He continued, "When All Might gave me this power, I wanted to do everything I could to become the next Symbol of Peace. I've worried about what could happen if I could not fill that role. I've berated myself every time I was too weak to complete a mission. Hell, I dug into myself when I couldn't save you!"

Bakugo jumped up, stalking over to Izuku and grabbing the front of Izuku's shirt and shoving him firmly against the desk, "I told you to stay back! Do you have a death wish dumbass?!"

"If sacrificing my life would mean saving yours I would have gladly done it!" Izuku growled.

Bakugo's jaw tightened, "Idiot! What the hell do I have to do to convince you that I want you to live?!"

Izuku's eyes widened, "W-What?"

Bakugo's grip tightened, "You are so fucking willing to throw your life away for others, well if becoming the number one hero will finally convince you not to be suicidal then that's what I'll fucking do!" Sparks flew from his hand, "Or I'll beat it into that thick skull of yours!"

Izuku did his best to glare at him, though his mind was still reeling from the confession, "If we fight again we're going to be expelled!"

Bakugo grit his teeth, "You don't think I know that dumbass?!"

"I'm just saying," Izuku looked away, letting out a loud huff, "If you're going to take out your frustrations on me, there are more enjoyable ways to do it."

Bakugo's eyes widened, his hand dropping to his side.

One sentence.

Eighteen words and all his anger was fizzled out like a malfunctioning firework. A singular moment of processing before he was hit with a thousand questions, fantasies, and thoughts about what those words exactly meant.

His grip loosened on Izuku's shirt, the light dusting of pink on Izuku's cheeks not helping his racing heart, "W-What exactly did you have in mind?"

Izuku's face became a deep red as he looked at the ground, realizing he had said that out loud, "W-Well, I-I mean, I-I j-just thought" he gripped the desk to stop his hand shaking and swallowed slightly, "I-If you w-were c-cool with it."

Bakugo's expression softened, though he did what he could to maintain his glare. He lifted Izuku's chin. Ruby red eyes are meeting emeralds.

"More specific nerd." He barked, flames dancing in his eyes.

Izuku swallowed slightly, "I-I like you, Kacchan, a-a a lot actually." His eyes fell back to the floor, "P-physical connection has been proven to help in many ways. I-I did some research, and you may find that if instead of throwing punches at one another. I-if maybe w-we were doing o-other things" He twiddled his fingers, his face growing redder with each word as his eyes met Bakugo's, "W-we may find more relief that way."

Bakugo's heart stopped. His brain was attempting to fill in the blanks in Izuku's statement before turning off completely. His body was taking over and pressing his lips firmly against Izuku's, earning a soft squeak in reply.

Izuku's hands ran up Bakugo's chest as he tangled his fingers into his bright blond hair, pulling him closer as Bakugo's arms wrapped around him. A fire igniting underneath their skin. It felt like a tight rope they had both been balancing on broke beneath them, leaving them in a free fall with only each other's arms wrapped around one another.

Izuku felt his back hit the mattress of his bed. When had they moved? He had no idea, his hand venturing down Bakugo's chest, tracing the lines of his abs. He felt the air hitting his bare thighs as he attempted to figure out how they got here.

Bakugo's lips left his and trailed down his neck as he pressed his hand against the headboard, attempting to get his body closer to Bakugo's as his legs wrapped around his hips.

It felt like an oncoming thunderstorm. Their breath quickening like the wind picking up as you notice the large clouds in the distance. Each groan and cry that escaped their mouths like rolling thunder as electricity ran through their skin.

Bakugo laid next to Izuku, his nerves still ringing from their activities. A naked Izuku lazily snuggled into his side, fighting off the sleep attempting to claim him as Bakugo's mind reeled, trying to process everything that had just happened.

_'__We have two days of house arrest left together.' _Bakugo thought as he began to drift as well, _'If this is how we are going to spend it, then let this be the best three days of my life.'_

THE END


End file.
